Sleeping beauty Awoken from her bite
by chocolate fountain
Summary: After Victoria bit Anna she is now a vampire, and her and Emmett will embark on their new life together. But how will Anna cope when the vampire ergs come into play with wanting to kill her only human sister, Bella?


After Victoria bit Anna she is now a vampire, and her and Emmett will embark on their new life together. But how will Anna cope when the vampire ergs come into play with wanting to kill her only human sister, Bella? And when Laurent comes to stay, how will this effect Emmett?

Sleeping Beauty…

Awoken from her bite

As I lifted my head up off the cotton pillow, I could hear the sounds of a distant lawnmower from miles a way of where I was. I tiptoed out of the grand four-poster bed that I was lying in and gracefully moved across to the grand window that portrayed the amazing scenery outside. As looked out I did not see the normal settings that would usual be seen, I saw distant lands that only sharp binoculars or a telescope would be able to see, that was when I knew something was different.

"Anna!" Emmett said looking surprised to see me up as he walked through the door.

"Emmett!" I cheered as I ran to him snuggling in his chest.

"Where are we?" I asked as he unravelled away from me.

"Well Anna, have you noticed that you feel different?" He asked.

"Yeah actually, I can hear everything, see things and I feel so, ALIVE!" I cheered again dancing around the room.

"Anna!" He shouted as I stood still staring at him. "That's not good, when we found you in the woods you had been left to long having just being bitten and well there was nothing we could do." He said walking towards me.

"Wait, do you mean, I' am like you?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." He said interrupting me from talking. "Anna this is all my fault, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have meet James, and he wouldn't have rapped you, and then you wouldn't have been pregnant, and then Victoria wouldn't have came after you for the baby, and then tricked you into giving it to her by saying that she would save you from the venom in the bite. It's just all such a mess!" He roared but could not say any more as I took a flying leap into his arms and pressed my lips up against his.

"And you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way!" I said smiling and then continued to kiss him softly.

"Emmett, you have given me so much. Hope, faith, adventure, a life! And among all of that, you have given me love." I said and watched how his drying frown turned into a smile.

"But the danger I have put you in. I have practically killed you." He said complaining.

"Danger, I' am a vampire now I' am practically untouchable! And I'm not dead I' am still here, aren't I? As they say when you die, its only the beginning." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Oh and Emmett just a small question, where the hell are we?" I humoured.

"Well I thought it would be hard facing my family and well Rosalie, so I brought you here for the weekend and don't worry about your dad I cleared it with him and Bella's staying with Edward for as long as you are here for which is only for 2 days so,"

"You're babbling." I chuckled

"So where is, here?" I asked.

"England, I ran us here." He chuckled.

"ENGLAND!" I yelled jumping out of his arms.

"Why England?" I asked brushing the hair out of my bothered face.

"Well because they have such amazing Elizabethan houses here and well I know how much you've always wanted to stay in one and I thought it may be an easier and a nicer approach to tell you that you are now a" He paused waving his wrists in ringlets as I waited for him to answer. "Vampire." He whispered softly. "And it's a very famous house, I believe it's called Burghley House we just have it for this weekend but isn't it beautiful." He said gazing around the room.

"Yes but well I," I stuttered making up excuses to worry. ""We'll be fine, it's just me and you now, we can be together properly." Emmett said holding my hands as I retreated quickly.

"But what about Victoria and the baby?" I asked walking around the room.

"If they come to attack us then we'll kill them." Emmett said holding my hands again.

"And what about the other tracker vampire, the one we haven't seen yet?" I asked.

"Anna." Emmett said rubbing his hands up and down my arms softly. "Don't worry." He said smiling.  
"Does this mean that well, we can be together forever now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Emmett." I said softly. "Victoria told me that vampires can have children." I smiled.

"Yes." He said.

"Well maybe, we could try for one?" I asked. "Not exact ally now but perhaps some time in the future?" I asked again.

As he put his arm around me we started to walk out of the bedroom and along the grand hall.

"Perhaps." He smiled.

"Do you know any other vampires who have well you know, tried for one before?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well? It went fine." He said smiling.

"Good." I said.

"Anna, you do know how hard it would be. Don't you?" Emmett asked as we went down the staircase.

"Well yes just like any pregnancy, it would be hard." I said.

"Good, just checking." Emmett said.

As we reached the bottom of the staircase we then walked through the front door and out into the beautiful garden, there were shrubs that were trimmed into animals and around them were flowerbeds surrounded by the gorgeous scenery.

"Wow." I gasped in amazement.

"Yeah." Emmett said.

Just as we started to walk round, a van pulled out and out stepped Bella and Edward.

"Oh no." Emmett said aware and gripped my shoulders tightly so I could not move. As the wind came it brushed Bella's hair and her scent was all I could think of, I took a deep breathe in and wanted to bite her but as I went Emmett was to strong and held me back.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Emmett roared at Edward as he walked over.

"Are you insane! Get out of here now!" Emmett roared again.

"Oh Emmett she'll have to face humans some day." Edward said hiding Bella behind him.

"Hey!" Alice cheered as her and Jasper skipped over who were followed by Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked but still fiercely.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you!" Esme cheered.

I could hardly hear them; all my eyes were fixated on were Bella.

"Anna! Snap out of it!" Emmett yelled tugging me back.

"Oh dear, maybe we shouldn't have came." Carlisle pondered.

"Really!" Emmett roared.

"She'll be facing humans all the time, I say we let her get on with it." Rosalie said smug.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled.

"What would happen if Emmett let go of her?" Bella whispered to Edward but with all our super senses we could hear her perfectly.

"She would probably kill you." Rosalie said blunt.

"Thanks." Edward said sarcastically to her.

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Esme asked.

As Esme and Carlisle walked in front, Rosalie followed and then by Alice and Jasper who skipped by holding hands. Emmett still gripped tightly onto me but not tight enough, as Bella walked past with Edward facing my side. I ripped Emmett's hands off me and leapt into the air diving onto Bella, as she hit the warm soft grass I sprung on top of her and my hands held hers down, as I leant into bite her I saw across from my left Edward diving in which left me rolling off Bella and onto the ground next to her, with Edward grasping me down on top, at that moment Esme jumped in and pulled Bella up to safety. Emmett then hauled Edward off me and pulled me up by my wrists and gripped tightly so the possibility to move on my part was impossible.

"I think you should go!" Emmett roared as Edward nodded and took Bella to the van.

Alice and Jasper went into their car followed by Rosalie.

"Emmett, she will be fine." Carlisle said reassuring him and put his hand on his shoulder and then walked to his car with Esme.

As they drove away I looked up to see Emmett still gripped onto my wrists.

"Emmett! Let go you're hurting me!" I screamed. He immediately let go seeing my pain and then signed.

He then walked inside leaving me lying on the grass, as I felt a pinprick of hard rain hit the surface of my skin, I just lay there. What had I become? I asked myself but then did not get to answer as I heard a giant crash, which left Emmett flying through the glass window and flying onto the sharp hedge. I jumped up to see a dark man step out of the door and onto the grass who had red flickering eyes and a pair of old raggy jeans on and only a bit of material as a top.

"Hello." He said as he smiled and walked closer.

"You must be Anna." He said. "And that must be Emmett." He said pointing to him as he lay on the floor. He then pulled out from his back a long pipe. "I believe this must hurt if you get hit with it round the skull and then fly out of a glass window." He said smiling as he gently tapped the metal pipe on his hand.

"I'm here to pay my respects for James." He said as I started stepping back and got closer and closer to where Emmett was lying.

"You know, the one he killed." He said walking closer pointing at Emmett with the metal pipe.

I dropped down onto the floor when I was next to him and brushed the blood out of his face and felt a tear drop down my cheek.

I then stood up and walked closer to him fiercely wiping away the tears.

"What are you doing to do? Tell mummy because I bruised you're boyfriend." He said laughing but my anger over took my cries and I felt an over rage take over me, I feared that now my eyes were red like his, I was evil.

"Mummy isn't home!" I yelled as my jaws seeped through my gums and I leapt on him, which left us flying into the air.

As we both hit the harsh surface of the ground I would not let go of my tight grasp around his neck. I could feel him moving and trying to get around me to unleash his venom into my flesh, but not today, today was my turn.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain as my jaws seeped through his flesh that was placed on his neck.

As I could not help but suck the blood by the time I was able to stop myself, it was to late. I had killed him.

I kicked my legs and pushed my arms back and then crawled around him so that I could then run to Emmett.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

I cradled his head on my knees and stroked his bloody face.

As I rum edged through my jacket pocket I found a tissue that I used to lightly wipe away the blood that was dripping down his face. As more rain fell it became a thunderstorm.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Don't leave me!" I cried as I pulled out my phone and dialled for an ambulance, there was no reply, I tried ringing the Cullen's and Bella, but there was no reply.

I knew that he couldn't die, could he? The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them limb from limb and burn them, but was there other ways we could die? I just sat there in the pouring rain lying on the floor thinking of ways to save him, I dabbed more and more blood off his womb but eventually the tissue had absorbed as much as it could.

I slowly lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, unable to do any more.


End file.
